


Bullheaded

by lorel_steele



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parent Han Solo, Bull rider, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Homecoming, Kinda, Kylo the Red Heeler, Not Beta Read, Poe Dameron Is A Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorel_steele/pseuds/lorel_steele
Summary: After hearing that his father had had a heart attack, Ben returns to his hometown after ten years away on the bull riding circuit, only to find his high school sweetheart, Rey, not only works on their cattle ranch, but sleeps next door to his childhood bedroom.A combination of two twitter fic prompts.Working title, too excited about it to not share it right away.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. I

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon.” Ben swallowed heavily as he hung up the phone, his heart racing in his chest. He knew this would happen one day, but had never expected it to come this soon. His head spun as he stepped back inside the arena, the lights and sounds overwhelming him. 

“Hey man, you don’t look so good.” Poe, his childhood friend and rodeo buddy slapped him on the back, looking him over with concern. 

“I’ve gotta go home.” he swallowed hard, steadying himself on the cold steel bars of the cattle panels. “My dad had a heart attack this morning, its bad Poe.” The backs of his eyes burned as they watered. Ben inhaled sharply, looking up to fight back the tears. 

Poe visibly cringed, sighing as he watched his friend suffer. “You gonna scratch?”

“No,” he growled, his internal conflict evident on his face. “I’ll leave right after I compete.” 

“I’ll come too, it’ll be nice to see Han and Leia again.” He gave his friend a comforting smile. 

“Thanks.” He watched as the bulls thundered through the chutes behind the arena. 

Despite his conflict about his decision, Ben’s night was lightened slightly with his 89 point ride, winning the night, Poe coming in third with 86 points. The pair didn’t stick around long, retrieving their checks from the front office and heading out to their trucks. 

“Meet me at the house in a bit, pack for a while, I’m not real sure when we’ll be back.” Ben sat somewhat limply in the driver's seat, tossing his hat in the passenger seat and running his fingers through his hair, his sweaty black curls clinging to his crown. 

Poe nodded, pulling at the velcro straps of his vest before tossing it in the bed of the truck with his bull rope. 

“Too bad you couldn’t grab that extra point, Dameron.” The snide voice of Armitage Hux came from nearby, “You might have been able to beat me.” 

“Piss off Hux.” Ben stood up, not in the mood to deal with the ginger prick tonight. 

“Why don’t you make me Solo?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, stepping forward. 

Ben’s nostrils flared as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. Poe’s hand held him back, shaking his head. “He’s not worth it, we’ve gotta get home.” 

He blew air through his nostrils, stepping back towards his truck. “Meet me at the house.” Ben jumped inside, slamming the door and pulling out of the rodeogrounds. 

About an hour later the familiar rumble of the red dually pulling down his driveway caught his attention. Ben stepped out onto the porch, the screen door swinging shut behind him. His boots thumped harmoniously down the steps, meeting the gravel of his driveway with a crunch. 

The excited scratching of claws tumbled down the steps behind him, his red heeler Kylo meeting him at the truck, knowing he’d get to go for a ride. The tall cowboy stooped down, scratching the pup behind the ears, opening the pack door so he could jump to the seat. 

“You want me to take the first shift?” Poe asked as he tossed his bags in the truck bed, patting the dog on the head as he opened the driver’s side door. Ben nodded, too tired to argue.

Ben slept for his off half of the eleven hour drive from Oklahoma to Tennessee, Kylo at some point settling on his lap. They stopped off at a gas station, Poe punching his shoulder to wake him. “My turn?” he sleepily rubbed his eyes, his voice rough. 

“Your turn, you want anything from inside?” 

“Naw, I’m alright.” Ben sat up, pushing Kylo back into the backseat so he could walk around to the driver’s side. 

Poe spent his half of the ride as if he’d slept the entire day, Ben and Kylo enduring five and a half hours of their own personal Poe Dameron Karaoke performance. Even after all these years on the road together it still boggled Ben’s mind how many song lyrics Poe managed to memorize, from all corners of the music spectrum. He had to hand it to him, Poe managed to keep his mind off the reason he was going home for at least a few hours.

Ben put his truck in park, the headlights shining through the front windows of his childhood home. “Welp, home sweet home.” Ben mumbled as he turned off the truck, the mood in the truck plummeting. 

“He was well enough to come home, that’s a good sign.” Poe tried to make him feel a bit better, slipping out of the truck. The men grabbed their bags, Ben opening the screen door and holding it with his foot as he fumbled with his keys in the early morning light. 

The door knob turned as he managed to find the correct key, the small figure of his mother appearing in the doorway. “Hey mama.” He hugged her tightly, his bags still in hand. 

“Hey sweetie.” she murmured, Kylo jumping excitedly around the two. 

“Mommy!” Poe smirked, dramatically dropping his bags and picking up the short woman and spinning her around. 

Ben rolled his eyes, chuckling lightly as he started up the stairs, dropping his bags in his room before knocking on the door across the hallway. A rough “Come in.” Resounded, prompting him to enter hesitantly. 

“Nice to see it took a heart attack to get my only son to come home.” The grey haired man sat stoic in his bed, propped up on pillows. 

Ben swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck as he continued into the room. “Hey dad.”

“How’s life on the circuit Mr. Big Shot?” Han Solo crossed his arms, unwilling to meet his son’s gaze. 

“Pushing 90 points most nights.” Ben shifted his weight uncomfortably, regretting his decision to come home. 

Han dismissed him with a disgruntled huff, waving him off. “Glory fades, death is forever.” 

Ben sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “Says the one who almost died today.” 

Leia entered at the perfect moment to rescue her son. “I’ve started breakfast. Poe told me y’all didn’t eat on the way. Making your favorite.” She offered him a gentle smile, leading him out of the room. 

Poe’s laughter from downstairs caught his attention, Ben assuming the idiot was watching the morning cartoons while he ate his fruity pebbles. 

A familiar femenine voice made him stop in his tracks, his eyes falling on the long, lean body of Rey Kantana. She was just like he remembered, her brunette locks cut just below her ears, that perfect smile…

“Ben, you remember Rey, right?” Poe grinned from his seat at their dining room table, Kylo panting happily as he sat between his knees. Poe knew that the pair had had a fling back in high school, right before he went out on the road. Neither one of them were willing to admit just how much it broke their hearts for him to get in that truck and pulled away.


	2. II

“Of course I do.” He silently prayed his voice didn’t crack, watching her body stiffen as she looked him over. They hadn’t seen each other in ten years. “What brings you by this early?” Ben tried his best to remain casual as he pulled a mug from the kitchen cabinet and pouring himself some coffee. 

“Work.” Rey quipped, kneeling down so Kylo could lick her face. 

“Rey works for us full time.” Leia handed him a plate filled with eggs and bacon, letting him put it on the table before handing him the milk jug to put on the table. 

Ben sat down, staring at his mother with a somewhat shocked expression. Feeling Rey’s eyes on him, he ducked his head and started shoveling eggs into his mouth. 

Poe laughed beside him, breaking the tense silence in the kitchen. “What needs to be done today?”

“Put some hay out, check for calves.” Rey shrugged, thanking Leia as she sat down across from Ben, Kylo moving to curl up beneath her feet. 

Ben nodded, finishing his breakfast and getting up, putting his dishes in the sink. “Come on, bud, let's go see what kind of trouble they’ve gotten into.” Ben patted his leg, waiting for the small dog to come running. 

Ben put on his hat, pulling on his carhartt. He raised an eyebrow, peeking back into the kitchen to see Rey grinning at him, his dog’s head in her lap. “Kylo, come.” Ben’s voice was firm with a tinge of frustration. His tone only to be met by a glance and a paw in Rey’s lap. 

“Damn dog.” Ben hissed, slamming the screen door as he jogged off the porch, stalking off to the barn. 

Ben sighed heavily as he sank into the tractor seat, turning the key and listening to it roar to life. He speared a round bale, watching as their moderately sized herd came running down the hill, through the trees. He shook his head as they bucked, headed straight for the hay feeder. Ben dropped it inside the red metal ring, quickly jumping out of the tractor cab to jump the perimeter, cutting off the hay strings. 

Ben watched as the curious, yet cautious, cows approached the hay ring, their hungry bellies overtaking their fear. He smirked lightly as a familiar face pushed her way to the front, the cream colored cow sniffing the air around him. 

“Hey there Reba.” he grinned, scratching her between the eyes, her big eyes closing. He licked his thumb, wiping the dirt and grime off her ear tag to reveal the elegant writing underneath. He’d bottle raised her from a calf, her mother dying of a prolapsed uterus. When it came time to tag her he worked for weeks to write her name on her hot pink tag, altering the chicken scratch handwriting he’d inherited from his father. Ben smiled at the now faded lettering on the sun bleached tag, remembering all the afternoons spent playing with her in the barnyard. 

“That old fart is still alive?” Poe hollered from the fence, watching the interaction. 

“Apparently.” He patted her one last time before hopping out of the hay ring and climbing back in the cab of the tractor. 

“I used to think you occasionally loved that cow more than you love me.” Poe chuckled, his foot resting on the lowest board of the fencing. 

“And occasionally you were right.” Ben grinned, Poe giving him the finger as he opened the gate for the tractor as Ben pulled it out of the pasture. 

“I’ll put out grain, you fire up the four wheeler, you know where they hide them.” Poe watched Rey jog towards the barn from the house, knowing she was going to check for calves. 

“Fair enough.” the oblivious idiot dropped down into the dirt from the last step, making his way towards the barn. 

“Come to tell me what I’m doing wrong Solo?” Rey grabbed the four wheeler key from the key hook, putting it in the ignition of the fourwheeler. 

“No.” Ben gritted his teeth as he grabbed the all too familiar yellow bucket filled with tagging, recording, and vaccination equipment. Rey made a move to grab it as well, their hands meeting on the wire handle of the bucket. Ben could feel his ears turn red as he watched her stare him down, thanking whatever God was above that they were covered by his hat and his hair. 

Ben let go of the bucket, swinging his leg over the seat of the four wheeler, settling himself on the cold leather. He held out his hand, expecting her to hand him the bucket, only to have her use it to help herself climb on behind him, the bucket in her lap. Ben swallowed hard, ducking his head as he turned the key, trying his hardest not to focus on the warmth of her knees on his thighs. 

“Are we going or not?” Rey questioned, leaning back to brace herself on the metal rack behind her. 

“S-sure.” He cleared his throat, driving through the barn and over the cattle guard.    


“Check the holler first, saw 815 down there yesterday, must’ve been scoping out a place to hide her calf.”

He groaned lightly, knowing now why Rey had come with him. Tagging any 815 calf was absolute hell, she had to be the most hateful, satan sent being Ben had ever seen, even with this given profession. He knew that he would either have to get her to chase him through the trees or he’d have to work fast to tag, shoot, and record the calf in the beat up composition notebook before they looped back around. 

Ben pulled up on the top of the ridge, sure enough a little black baby was laying in the grass, the familiar raccoon like face of 815 grazing nearby. “Rock, paper, scissors?” Ben looked back at Rey, meeting an icy stare.. 

“Shit.” Ben grumbled, grabbing the bucket and swinging his leg over the seat, careful not to get Rey muddy. 

He watched her smirk at him as she revved the four wheeler, tearing off towards the cow. He watched the four legged demon pin her ears, taking off after Rey up the hill. Ben ran down the hill, careful not to trip over his own feet as he knelt down beside the calf. He knelt gently on the calf’s shoulder, picking up its back leg. “Heifer.” he murmured, loading the tagger and positioning the male side against the cartilage, avoiding veins running through the ear. He used both hands to clamp down the tag, cringing as the calf hollered. “Sorry little girl.” he murmured, glancing up to see Rey round the top of the hill. He used his teeth to pull off the cap to a needle and syringe, pulling up a few ccs of Blackleg vaccination and tenting the skin of its flank, quickly administering the liquid under its skin. 

“Heads up!” Rey made her way down the hill, 815 having caught sight of Ben. 

He scrambled to his feet tossing things in the bucket before backing away from the heifer, memorizing her ear tag before hopping on the fourwheeler behind Rey. 

“That never fails to give a guy a rush.” he panted lightly as she pulled away. “Give me a minute, gotta write her down.” 

The pair spent the morning in a comfortable silence, falling back into their routine as if it hadn’t taken a ten year break. Ben pulled back into the barn a few hours after they left, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his hair. He felt the four wheeler shift as Rey stood up, shifting forward so she’d have more room. He watched as her foot caught the gear shift, losing her balance, her momentum taking her towards the concrete floor. Without thinking Ben grabbed her waist, pulling towards his body. She landed on his lap with a thud, her hands clutching his shoulders. He watched her cheeks tinge with red as he held her close to him, her warmth a comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time. His fingers unwound themselves from her shirt, allowing her stand back up on her own two feet. 

“I think your mom is fixing grilled cheeses for lunch.” she murmured, ducking her head as she jogged back towards the house. 


	3. III

Ben trailed behind after cleaning everything up, taking a photo of the notebook to show his father. 

He found everyone in the kitchen, his father shaking his head as Poe showed Rey the various tricks he’d taught Kylo, the dog happily complying for pieces of cheese. 

“Poe Dameron, if you don’t quit feeding that dog cheese we won’t have any for lunch!” his mother scolded, grabbing the package of individually wrapped cheese slices off the table. 

“And I’ll go buy you another pack at the store up the road.” Poe countered, scratching the red heeler’s head as he settled between his legs, knowing play time was over. 

“I still don’t understand why you two insist on using that crappy processed stuff.” Rey shook her head as she buttered bread slices. 

“It’s classic!” Poe rested his chin on his hand, leaning against the table. 

“It’s gross.” Leia shook her head as she put a plate down in front of her all but adopted son, watching him cut it in half before taking a big bite. 

Ben kissed his mother’s cheek as she handed him another plate, settling down beside Poe to take a bite out of his childhood favorite. 

He moaned lightly, closing his eyes as he chewed. “It has been too long since I had one of these.” He had tried countless times to recreate the sandwich, but never quite succeeded, eventually giving up. 

Leia shot him one of her famous looks, having expressed her frustrations about his absence from home on multiple occasions over the years, more than once attempting to bribe him with grilled cheeses and home cooked meals. 

“That is one thing I haven’t missed.” Poe smirked, elbowing his friend in the ribs. 

“Me neither.” Ben chuckled, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“You two are twenty eight years old, ride fifteen hundred pound bulls for a living, and still act like toddlers.” Rey rolled her eyes, sitting up on the counter like she used to, flashbacks of their days as teenagers berating Ben’s mind. 

“You act surprised.” Poe raised an eyebrow, glancing from her to Ben. “Bulls step on you one too many times, you’re stuck in the second grade.” 

He watched Rey’s face fall, her body tensing as she cringed. Ben ground his heel in Poe’s toes, making him yelp. “What the hell man?” Poe smacked him upside the head, making Ben grit his teeth, resisting the urge to punch the ever loving shit out of him. 

“It was an accident.” Ben mumbled, going back to finishing off his sandwich. 

Leia watched the interaction, gently patting her son’s curls as she sat down at the head of the table. “What else needs to be done today?” She asked softly, sipping from the mason jar she’d filled with tea. 

“Probably need to work the horses, didn’t want to take them out this morning, we had to tag an 815 calf.” Rey jumped down, taking a seat across from Ben. 

Leia nodded, having heard her husband curse that cow for years. “Be careful, the arena could still be muddy.” 

“We’ll take them through the cow trails.” Ben offered, leaning back in his chair, his eyes flicking up to Rey. 

“Only if you ride Snoke.” Rey leaned forward, supporting her elbows on the table. 

“Who says we don’t make Poe ride Snoke, you take Kaydel, and I’ll ride Snap?” Ben smirked, watching Poe’s reaction out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh hell no. You know that thing only lets you touch it!” Poe shook his head, having been thrown by the black beast one too many times as a teenager. “Mom some help?” Poe used his best puppy dog eyes on his surrogate mother, who shook her head. 

“Ben rides Snoke, Rey rides Kaydel, Poe takes Snap, and Kylo goes with you.” Leia stood up, gathering their plates. “Thats final.” 

Poe stuck his tongue out at the pair, standing up and putting on his hat. “Thank you mama.” he smirked smuggly, “Come on Kylo.” he patted his thigh, the happy little dog trotting to the door, his nubbed tail wagging. 

“We should go, he’s going to put burs in our saddle pads if we leave him alone too long.” Ben grinned, sliding his chair out from under the table and slipping his hat over his head. Ben grabbed an apple from the bowl next to the sink, knowing he’d probably need it. Rey nodded, following him to the door and out to the barn. 

“Snap! My main man!” Poe chuckled as the bay gelding nipped playfully at Poe’s hat, grabbing it off his head and waving it around. “Sorry, it’s been a while.” he patted his neck, pulling his hat from the horse’s teeth. 

Ben helped Rey and Poe brush down and tack their horses, getting them mounted and out of the barn. “I’ll catch up, old Snoke and I need a minute to reacquaint, and maybe have a come to Jesus meeting.” 

“If you don’t find us in a half hour we’re coming to find your body.” Poe grinned, motioning towards Kylo, who was waiting patiently at Ben’s feet. Ben bent down and scooped him up, letting him settle himself between Poe and the saddle horn. Kylo panted happily, licking Poe’s face as the horses moved towards the cattle guards. 

Ben shook his head, his dog never failing to amuse him. He shut the barn doors behind himself, standing in front of Snoke’s stall door. “I know you’re probably in a mood, especially after I haven’t been back home in so long. I promise one day, when I’m settled with a ranch of my own, I’ll bring you out there so you and I can ride for the rest of our days.” 

The draft cross stamped his foot at the familiar face, his ears pinned and nostrils flared, his body backed into the opposite corner of the stall. He raised his nose, sniffing the air, waiting for Ben to make a move. 

“Playing hard ball are we?” Ben smirked, pulling the apple he’d stolen from the fruit bowl out of his pocket and waving it in front of the 16 hand temper tantrum. 

He watched Snoke’s ears swivel forward, his attention caught by his favorite green apple. “That’s what I thought.” He ran his hand up and down the stallion’s long face as he took the apple, wrapping his fingers around the cheek strap of his leather halter. Ben’s routine took less time than he’d expected, his companion being surprisingly cooperative. He followed the worn dirt trail through the mountains, eventually finding the other two. 

“We almost sent a search party after you.” Poe quipped, his head bobbing along with the sway of Snap’s steps. 

“We’re surprisingly less ornery today.” Ben scratched Snoke’s shoulder, his mount’s attention focused on him. 

“Old age, makes Snoke less hateful, and Han more hateful.” Poe glanced back at his friend, who nodded in agreement. 

“And you wonder why I almost didn’t come home.” Ben shrugged, trotting Snoke up to walk beside Rey and Kaydel. 

“You ok?” he asked, his hand moving to her upper arm. 

“Yeah, just peaceful, you know?” she motioned towards the trees swaying in the breeze, leaves blowing across the ground. 

“Yeah.” Ben exhaled, “I’ve missed this, truly.”  _ I’ve missed you.  _ He bit back the last few words, knowing it would probably spook her. 


	4. IV

She looked over at him, one of her million watt smiles on her face, “Maybe you shouldn’t have left.” Her face turned to steel as she dug her heels into Kaydel’s flanks, the mare pinning her ears and picking up speed, leaving the boys in a cloud of dust. 

Snap stepped up to Snoke’s side, Poe staring at him. “What have you done now?” his accusation met with silence as Ben shot him an icy glare, clicking his tongue and squeezing his thighs. Snoke snorted, his lazy legs picking up speed as they chased after the palomino under the brunette. 

“I give it a week, we either leave in a hurry or they’re walking down the aisle.” Poe glanced down at Kylo, who tilted his head. Poe grinned, his free hand running down the dog’s spine. “You’re right, I should be calling Aunt Maz and asking where my suit is.” 

The ride back to the barn was tense, the only sounds were hooves crunching in the leaves and the low calls of the cattle scattered through the pasture. Ben cooled Snoke off, the stud annoyed that he’d actually had to work for once in his life, but happy his favorite person was home. Poe turned the horses out in the arena, Ben and Rey in a silent race to see who could slam the front door first. Poe stepped inside, the atmosphere thick with unspoken words. 

Leia stood in the kitchen, sipping tea and sighing. “I don’t want to know.” she rolled her eyes, tossling Poe’s hair as he hung his hat on the hook he’d designated as his when he was in middle school. 

“I’m going to take me a cat nap, unless you need me to do something.” He waited for her to shake her head before taking the stairs two at a time, Kylo at his heels. 

Ben silently argued with himself as he paced holes in the floor of his bedroom, reevaluating every word and movement he’d made that day. “Can this day get any worse?” he threw a baseball from his dresser angrily at his pillow, the satisfying thud almost bringing a curve to his lips. 

He collapsed on the edge of the bed, his hair sprawled out over the comforter. “Ben?” the gruff voice from across the hall made him groan. 

“Yes dad?” Ben hollered, getting up and traveling to his father, who sat in bed restlessly flipping through television channels. 

“Did you find all the calves this morning?” 

“I hope so, dates all line up.” he chewed his lip, knowing he’d have to sleep in the pasture if he’d missed one. 

“Exercised that evil prick you call a horse?” 

“Thoroughly, come to Jesus meeting and all.” 

“Good, help your mother with chores.” Han dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Ben’s teeth drew blood as he bit his tongue, nodding and backing out of the room. 

“We going to Maz’s tonight?” Poe, who’d heard the exchange, leaned out of the doorway to his bedroom. 

“You guessed it.” he nodded. 

“I’ll get out my good pearl snap.” he smirked happily, waggling his eyebrows. 

“You are the living embodiment of that song.” Ben’s eyes shot towards the door to the other bedroom, wondering if he should ask Rey if she wanted to go. 

“I’ll do it, you go shower.”

Ben showered quickly, emerging a short while later with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still dripping onto his chest and back. Sighing heavily, he made his way back towards his room. 

Rey, hearing the shower turn off down the hallway, grabbed her clothing and rushed out her door, wanting to get in while there was still some hot water. She rounded the corner, her head down as she ran through the outfit in her hands. 

Rey collided face first into a large, warm surface, a small grunt emitting from the tall man she’d tried to run over. She stepped back, her eyes wide as she looked him up and down, cheeks turning a bright red. He’d definitely changed in ten years, and only for the better. He was an absolute brick shithouse, his arms were bigger than her head. 

“I didn’t see you there, sorry.” Ben’s ears turned pink as he watched her reaction. “I think Poe wanted to leave at 9, grab a bite before we went out. You ok with that?” He leaned against his door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sure.” Rey subconsciously licked her lips, her mouth dry. 

The corner of his lips tilted up in a smirk. “Tried to leave some hot water for you, but I wouldn’t worry about Poe, he’s used to cold showers by now.” He slipped inside his bedroom.

Rey shook her head, wondering exactly what he meant. She’d have to ask him about that later. 

\---

“Let’s load up!” Poe stood excitedly at the front door, dressed to the nines with his singular pair of jeans that weren’t covered in holes or stained beyond being blue. 

Ben shook his head at his friend, adjusting is hat as he grabbed his keys. “You will not bring a girl home, you hear me?” he stuck his finger in Poe’s chest. 

“I can’t make any promises Benny Boy, we don’t have another rodeo for a week and I’ve got a whole season to make up for.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, the sound of footsteps catching his attention. “Poe, don’t be gross.” 

“Do I even want to know?” Rey asked as she sauntered over to them. Her boots clicked on the hardwoods as she moved, swaying her hips. 

All Ben could do was shake his head, unable to find words. She wore what had to be the tightest pair of jeans he’d ever seen, along with a low cut t-shirt that was short enough to give a glimpse of her abdomen if she moved just the right way. She pushed past the two men, jogging down the porch steps to Ben’s truck. 

“You are in sooo much trouble.” Poe laughed, slapping Ben’s shoulder as he followed Rey.

Ben followed hesitantly, his mind still running a million miles a minute. 

“Please don’t give him the bluetooth.” Ben hollered, knowing he was in for yet another karaoke session. 

They started their night at the small, 24 hour diner in town, The Cantina. The chrome plated building was a staple in their community, walking in was like a scene straight out of Grease. 

An older woman in a poodle skirt and apron grinned as she ran towards the two men, one of Leia’s friends Amilyn. “Ben Solo and Poe Dameron, as I live and breathe!” She hugged them both tightly before leading them to a booth. She remembered their orders by heart, scribbling them down in her notebook and taking it to the kitchen. 

Rey settled in the booth next to Ben, grinning as Poe made eyes at a pretty waitress across the diner. If she didn’t know any better, they were in high school again, stopping by the diner on their way home from school to get their usual milkshakes and burgers. 

But Rey did know better, Ben’s arm wasn’t wrapped around her, he wasn’t whispering jokes in her ear, trying to get the root beer in her float to dribble out of her nose like it had in eighth grade. She would never live that down. 

Amilyn came back a short time later, setting everyone’s plates in front of them. “I heard what happened to your daddy, is he doin’ alright?” She patted his shoulder lightly. 

“Yes ma’am, he’s home, it’ll just be a while before he can get back out and work. That's why we came home.” Ben answered politely, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. 

Ben ate quietly, watching his friend in amusement as he wolfed down the entirety of his burger, fries, and strawberry shake. Poe always ate like it was a race, a habit he’d picked up when they were in grade school. 

Poe grinned as he stole a fry off Rey’s plate, knowing she wouldn’t eat them all and he’d get the leftovers. “Rock, Paper, Scissors for who’s DD?” Poe eyed the two across from them, knowing that they both needed to get hammered to face their issues with each other, but also that he wanted to have a good time. 

Rey shook her head at Poe, a small smile on her face, she’d missed his childlike behavior. “I’ll do it, feel more like dancing than drinking anyway.” 

Poe narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. “My dear, those go hand in hand.” 

“Your point?” she countered, her eyebrow raised. 

“Fair enough.” Poe pushed his bottom lip up, “Well Benny Boy, looks like we’re getting shitfaced!” he grinned.

“No, I’ll DD, Rey deserves to have a break.” Ben didn’t look at her, but could feel her eyes staring him down. 


	5. V

They pulled into Maz’s, a woman both men had considered their family since they were children. Rey looped her arm through Poe’s, giggling as she sang with him. Ben shook his head, a smile on his face as a short woman spotted his large frame enter, pushing her way to them and enveloping Ben in a hug. 

“Your mother told me you’d come home to see your father.” Maz pulled away and looked him over, her hands squeezing his upper arms. “You’ve gotten bigger.” 

“Gotta stay in shape.” he smiled down at her, silently hoping she didn’t backhand him. “Hey look its Poe!” He turned her around, watching her push Rey aside to fuss over Poe. 

Rey backed away, watching with a smile on her face. “Let’s get a drink, and maybe we can see if you’re still as light on your feet as you used to be.” 

“Drinks I can do, dancing is a no.” he shook his head, walking with her to the bar. “A Coke and a Red’s, please.” he glanced at her, her eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. 

He handed her her drink, taking a long drink of his before leaning back against the bar. 

Poe appeared from the crowd, Ben thanking the lord that looks couldn’t kill. “I need a drink.” 

It didn’t take long for Poe to find a worthy candidate for his night, leaving the other two to their own devices. Rey was on the dance floor with her third beer, beginning to feel the warmth in her chest. Ben sat at the bar, sipping his soda casually as he watched her, fighting off thoughts of how great her ass looked in those jeans, and how wonderfully her shirt accentuated her figure. 

“How about that dance cowboy?” Rey raised an eyebrow at him, a slow song beginning on the old jukebox. 

Ben tipped back the drink he had, finishing it off before offering her his hand. Rey put down her bottle, taking his hand and following him to the worn wooden dance floor. His hand found her waist, pulling her close to him. The small bit of skin revealed by her shirt was warm against his hand, making his heart pound. 

“We need to talk.” Rey tilted her head as they swayed, her hand resting delicately on his shoulder. 

“I know it's not an excuse, but I was young, dumb, and had no idea what I had before I left.” He swallowed, “It took me a few years to fully understand how much I’d hurt you, but by then we were in too deep, and things were getting good.” 

Rey stared at him, her eyes narrowing slightly. “I told you I loved you, and you turned around and left me for the rodeo circuit, not even bothering to make contact with me for ten years.” her words slurred slightly as she intentionally stepped on his toes, enjoying the slight twinge of pain in his face. “I was sixteen, and willing to follow you to the ends of the Earth.” 

Ben could see her eyes begin to water, her hand leaving his shoulder to pat the inner corner of her eye. His heart, because it hadn’t already been sent through a wood chipper, broke right then and there. 

“Words cannot express the regrets I have.” he murmured.

“Yeah right.” she sneered, refusing to look at him. 

Ben sighed heavily, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her head gently. He could feel the hot tears seeping into his shirt as they rolled down her cheeks, her face buried into his chest. Her quiet sniffles made him ache all over, closing his eyes to keep himself from breaking down. 

Once the sniffles stopped and he was sure she was done crying, he gently lifted her chin, making her look him in the eye. “Rey I am so sorry for what I did. Not a day went by in those ten years that I didn’t think about you at least once. Every time I climbed on the back of a bull I prayed that I wouldn’t get hurt in hopes that I would get to see your face again. I wanted to go on the road so I could make a bit of money, save what I could, so I could settle down one day, not have to worry as much about beef prices tanking.”

“I don’t know how, but he hasn’t even touched one of those buckle bunnies or barrel racers.” Poe appeared from thin air, dancing with the bottle blonde he’d found earlier. “And trust me, there were plenty to choose from.” 

Rey glanced at Poe, then back at Ben, who gave her a small shrug. 

Ben pulled her back against his chest, her arms wrapping around his middle. He ducked his head, resting his cheek on her temple lightly. “Every time I thought about settling down, I thought about you, like we talked about when we were kids.” his words were soft and true, his breath warm against her neck. “I left because I wanted to make every one of your dreams come true. Huge house on a hill, a barn fit for a queen, filled with as many horses as it could hold, huge arenas, a couple hundred acres covered in cattle, maybe a few little kids running around.” He listed the things she’d rambled on about when they were younger, things she hadn’t thought he’d listened to. 

She fought back tears once again, nodding against him. “I’m sorry I hollered at you, and that I was so hateful at home.” 

“It’s ok sweetheart, it’s all ok.” Ben pressed his lips against her forehead, neither one of them having noticed the slow song was long gone and they were swaying back and forth while others line danced around them. 


	6. VI

Getting the two of them home had been an adventure, to say the least. Poe and the blonde, Tracy he had called her, were practically dry humping in a corner booth, forcing Ben to not only peel the girl off his friend, but drag him out to his truck. Rey, on the other hand, came willingly, but was green the entire way home. Ben rested her head against a bucket he had in the truck bed, letting her close her eyes in the front seat of the truck. 

Leia shook her head as Ben carried a now passed out Rey through the front door, still holding onto the bucket for dear life, a disappointed Poe stumbling in behind them. 

Poe found his way to his room easily, making Ben’s night much better. Rey, however refused to let go of him, even discarding the bucket and climbing him like a spider monkey when he tried to put her to bed. 

“Rey sweetheart you’ve got to get in bed.” He grunted as he tried to peel her limbs off of him, only making her squeeze him tighter. 

“Ben, it's hot in here.” Rey mumbled before sliding off him, peeling off her crop top and throwing it across the room. Before he could protest Rey had begun wriggling her jeans off her hips, revealing the matching set of black lace underwear. 

Ben’s mind was split down the middle, knowing it was wrong to proceed, seeing as she was thoroughly intoxicated, but also missing her touch, something he hadn’t experienced since he could remember. 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, her hair and makeup an absolute wreck. “Ben I’m so hot!” she whined pitifully, fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

Absolutely stunned, Ben was unable to move. The woman in front of him had not ten hours ago given him the cold shoulder, yelling at him for his past mistakes, and now she stood a few feet away, completely nude. 

“I uhh” Ben’s face reddened as he failed to keep his eyes from wandering, making her giggle. Thinking quickly, Ben pulled his button up out of his pants and pulled apart the metal buttons. He slid it down his arms, righting the sleeves before dressing her like a baby. He put his hand through the wrist of the shirt, scrunching it up and grabbing Rey’s hand, pulling the fabric up her arm. He did the same on the other side before snapping a few buttons, taking a few steps back to regain his self control. 

He couldn’t help but to stand there for a moment, his high school love, standing in front of him wearing nothing but his shirt, her hair tousled in the light of the moon and a small lamp. 

“Alright, bedtime little missy.” he turned her towards her bed, pulling back the comforter and gently laying her down. Sleep didn’t take long for her, small snores escaping her lips by the time he tucked her feet under the blanket and pulled it up to her chest. 

He sighed heavily, watching her snuggle into the warmth and familiarity of her bed. At least they had gotten somewhere, even if she was drunk. 

\------

Sunlight stung her eyes as Rey gained consciousness. She hadn’t slept that hard in a long time. Her head hurt and she was nauseous, the last thing she could remember they had gotten a bite to eat at the Cantina. 

She shielded her eyes as she tried to roll over, a tight grip around her waist stopping her. She glanced around the room, the grey walls and bookshelves an all too obvious indicator of who’s room she was in. Behind her, Ben held her tightly against his chest, his breath tickling her ear. 

It didn’t take long for her to realize he was only wearing a pair of boxers, and that she was wearing only his shirt, the shirt he’d worn the previous night.

Her eyes wide, she tried to struggle free of his grasp, failing miserably to move the behemoth of a man behind her, in fact, her movement only prompted him to nuzzle further into her neck, pulling her even further against his chest. 

Rey thought quickly, pushing her head backwards, her hair tickling his nose. The vice on her waist was removed just long enough for her to roll out from under him, replacing her form with a pillow in an attempt to keep him asleep.

She ran her fingers through her hair, her mind racing as she watched him cuddle the pillow.

Why was she in his bed? Why was he almost naked? Why was she naked? Had they done things? Had they used protection? How many drinks had she had?

The more she thought the more her heart raced, nausea rising up in her stomach. 

Rey made a mad dash for the bathroom, not even bothering to knock before running inside, only to find Poe curled up next to the toilet groaning in pain. 

“Oh come on!” she growled, pushing him to the side and spilling her burger and root beer float, mixed with way too much alcohol, into the toilet. 

When she was done, Poe smiled at her with a shit-eating grin. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she grunted, extremely unamused.

“That is Ben’s shirt.” he pointed to the shirt that nearly swallowed her, the cold bathroom making it quite obvious she was bare underneath. 

“Look, I don’t know how, but I woke up in Ben’s bed, in Ben’s shirt.” 

Poe’s laughter erupted, the hungover bastard almost rolling on the floor of the bathroom pointing at her, laughing to the point of tears. 

“It’s not funny you nerfherder.” she punched him in the arm, rolling her eyes as she leaned against the bathtub. 

“Oh it is hilarious.” Poe finally calmed down, now in a remarkably better mood than he’d had when he woke up. “You better go change and get downstairs before he wakes up.”

Rey nodded, pulling herself begrudgingly to her feet and locking herself in her bedroom. 


End file.
